Do You Believe Me Now?
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: I saw everything. The way he smiled at you, the way you laughed at his stupid joke, and the way he moved your hair out of your face. That was more that just a simple conversation for him AJ. Finn/AJ/Sami for Eva :)


**author's note -** this is for the lovely Eva. I am sorry it is late, as usual...but I really hope you like it.

 **disclaimer** – y'all know i'm not vinnie mac, right?

inspired by the song do you believe me now by jimmy wayne.

* * *

 **Do You Believe Me Now?**

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous! We were just playing a game!" AJ shot daggers at her boyfriend of 11 months as he paced the kitchen of his apartment. "He is here to see you after all! I was just keeping him company while you took that phone call from Paul."

Finn ran a calloused hand over his short, dark hair before turning and pointing toward the living room, where his best friend Sami sat on the couch waiting for his return. "You don't get it AJ. You didn't see the way he was looking at you. He _likes_ you, the way he was messing around in there!"

"Oh, don't be stupid. Sami is your best friend and he cares about you. He would never make a pass at me right in front of you, or even at all for that matter. We're _just_ friends, that's it!" She glared at him, hands on her hips.

He sighed, deciding it was better to drop the matter than piss off his girlfriend and have to deal with her wrath. He knew that Sami had, in fact, shown interest in his girlfriend but if she had not noticed, he decided it was best not to anger her farther.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed out."

Her eyes softened and she nodded, "It's okay. You gotta realize I would never do that to you. I would never mess around behind your back. I'm not that kind of girl."

Suddenly a fresh wave of disappointment washed over him. He hadn't even realized how his accusations might have made AJ feel. Of course he trusted her. He had not mean to imply that she would ever cheat on him. "Awe, Babe, I'm sorry. I do trust you. I know you would never do that to me." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, lets just forget this ever happened, okay."

AJ nodded and squeezed him tightly around the waist before disappearing down the hall toward the den. He watched as she turned into the small room and decided she must have chosen to pour over her comic books. He smiled slightly to himself at the thought of her all curled up on the big chair by the window flipping through one of her beloved comics and made his way back to the living room.

-x-x-x-

His blood boiled. He watched as Sami brushed a lock of hair away from her face and gave her a goofy smile. He clenched and unchlenched his fists, fighting the urge to beat the other man to a bloody pulp.

He said something to her and AJ laughed. She was stunning. He could understand how any man would want her but she was _his_ and he planned to keep it that way.

He stepped forward, taking a deep breath, "Babe, can I have word?"

She followed him to his dressing room.

-x-x-x-

"Not this bullshit again! We were just talking. Am I not allowed to talk to the talent now? Do I have to stay locked up in your dressing room when I come for a visit?"

"No, of course not! But that stupid look on his face. He fancies you, love? Why can't you see that?"

"You are getting all worked up over nothing, imagining things. I have a convers-"

"IMAGINING THINGS! Now _you_ have to be the one kidding _me._ I saw everything. The way he smiled at you, the way you laughed at his stupid joke, and the way he moved your hair out of your face. That was more that just a simple conversation for him AJ. Way more that just a simple conversation." He was pacing again and she was glaring again. The room was spinning around him as he moved, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You know what Finn, even if he does having feelings for me, which I don't think he does. I don't have feelings for him, I have feelings for _you_ , doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

And he had done it again. In a fit of rage and jealousy he had once again hurt the woman he cared about. He nodded, "Of course it does. I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

-x-x-x-

His phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and slid a finger across the lock screen. The text message opened automatically and he smiled.

 _Good luck tonight babe! I love you. You will be amazing._

He leaned back in the metal folding chair and turned the phone to better access the virtual keyboard.

 _Thanks I love you too. Will you be watching tonight?_

He took the few minutes needed for a reply to change into his ring gear.

 _You know I will be. Actually Sami came over. He is going to watch it with me! We are rooting for you. Knock 'em dead tonight!_

The joy that had filled him when his girlfriend had texted to wish him well ebbed away as an oh-so-familiar green-eyed demon roared deep within him. _What was he doing there? Why would she have him over when he was out of the country? What were they doing beside watching the pay-per-view? Was there something more going on?_

He tried to shake away the thoughts as he applied his face paint but they persisted. He knew Sami had feelings for AJ and now he was alone with her, while he was on the other side of the world.

When they called him for his match he said a silent prayer that nothing happened and that things would be the same when he returned. He would talk to AJ then.

-x-x-x-

Things would never be the same now. He watched as she packed her belongings, her mocha curls tied up in a pony-tail, a frown adorning her angelic face. She did not look at him as she zipped the suit-case closed and heaved it off of the bed.

"AJ. I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before. If only I thought you actually meant it when you said it."

With that she was gone.

-x-x-x-

She was with him when he returned. He had an arm draped over her shoulder and she was smiling. Smiling far brighter than she ever did with him – or at least that was what his brain told his heart. She was happy now. _Happier that she could ever be with you._

He watched as he placed as kiss on her wine-red lips and decided it was too much to bear. He dissappeared into his locker room.

-x-x-x-

Sami was wrestling his first match back when the knock signaled his rather unlikely visitor. He opened the door, not even realizing she might stop by to see him, but there she was, her beautiful brown eyes glued to the toes of her light gray converse as she drug her toe across the concrete floor.

"Hey. I know you are probably busy but I was wondering if we could, you know, talk for a minute."

He felt the urge to slam the door in her face. To slam it so hard it knocked her completely out of his life (If that was even possible). To lock it and lock her out of his life, forever.

Instead he stepped aside.

"Thank you."

"What do you want to say AJ? I have to get ready."

She nodded, "Well, it's just, I wanted you to know when I left six moths ago. I had not intention of starting a relationship with Sami. I know you probably don't believe me..."

"I want to. But you're right I don't. I don't think you knew, but, I tried to tell you what he was doing and you didn't believe me. I knew he was trying to steal you away fro me and he did! Now you come in here and-"

"He didn't _steal_ me away. You _pushed_ me away!" AJ interrupted. She was seething, her eyes burned with unparalleled wrath and her little fists were balled so tightly her fingers turned white.

"What?"

"You heard me. I was sick and tired of hearing your jealous ramblings! I told you a million times how much I care about you, how I would never do that you, how I would never hurt you, yet you constantly accused, interrogated and assumed. You said you trusted me but it was obvious you didn't. You didn't trust me at all or you would have believed me when I said I would never do that to you!"

She pushed past him and disappeared into the arena hallway a flash of black and blue and gray. And he fell back onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.

-x-x-x-

The hotel room seemed so cold with out her: her smile, the sound of her laughter, her slender frame pressed up against his. The night was cold and bleak as every sliver of light disappeared from his life. He was right, of course. Sami had been interested in AJ. Any fool could see that but, Sami had played it cool.

But he, he on the other hand had spiraled out of control. And it pained him to realize, just as he had been right, she was also right.

No matter what feelings Sami had for AJ she had never intended on leaving him, not until his jealousy had gotten the better of him. Not until he had forced her out of his life in the most pathetic way possible. He was right and she was right.

Being right didn't mean much when the image of his friend (no ex-best friend) holding the love of his life tightly in his arms flashed through his mind as he lay alone in the dead of night.

* * *

 **author's note** \- well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it Eva. I know it is all from Finn's point of view but I hope you liked the little bits of Sami/AJ too. (I just might have to write a oneshot about them as well!)

To everyone else - Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I really hope you all enjoyed it. :)

Hopefully 2016 will be a better year for updates for me. :)

-Danie.


End file.
